SD001
Synopsis Yazmyne arrives in Snowpoint City of the Sinnoh Region in order to challenge Palmer for her final Frontier Symbol; however, she soon discovers that the Frontier Brain is no longer there. '' ''New trainers, Ethan, Jillian, and Cody begin their journey and decide to dead to Sandgem Town for their first Pokemon though Jillian actually begins her journey with her family's Glameow. Summary The episode begins with Yazmyne disembarking on Snowpoint City with Ivysaur and Espeon. She is determined to find Palmer and challenge him for a rematch. But first, Yazmyne says she must head to the Pokemon Center to inform her parents of her arrival. Meanwhile, at Twinleaf Town two boys meet up in front of a house, their names Ethan and Cody. They knock on the door of the house, which is opened by a woman named Lisa, who remarks that the two of them are rather early, but Ethan and Cody are excited to get their first Pokemon from Professor Rowan. They ask if Jillian is awake, but Lisa says that her daughter will be awake momentarily. She welcomes them inside for some treats until she gets ready. Lisa then tells a Misdreavus to awaken Jillian. The aforementioned Jillian is resting in her bed. Misdreavus floats upstairs and nuzzles Jillian, who doesn't want to get up. However, Misdreavus then Astonish to forcibly awaken Jillian with an electrical shock. Jillian gives a scream and falls out of bed. Downstairs the boys can hear and Lisa remarks that her daughter is finally awake. Jillian gets up and yells at Misdreavus for electrifying her. However, the Ghost-Type only laughs in jubilee. Lisa yells out to her daughter that her friends are here. Jillian runs down the steps to see them and asks why they are so early. Ethan is too excited to wait for her first Pokemon while Jillian knows just what Pokemon she plans to start with. Misdreavus then appears and nudges herself to Jillian, who picks her up. Jillian lightly brags that she's had her first Pokemon for years, but she's been holding off on her journey so they can all start together, causing the boys to roll their eyes. Lisa then tells Jillian she prepared breakfast and that the girl needs to get dressed as she needs to head out soon. At Snowpoint City, Yazmyne is talking to the phone with her parents when she received her Pokemon. She and her mother end their conversation, and Yazmyne calls out Ivysaur, Espeon, Kingdra, Gallade, Ursaring, and Sneasel. She excitedly asks them if they are ready to battle Palmer and the six of them are ready and excited. They seven of them then set out to train, but the Nurse Joy asks them to wait and clarify if they wish to battle Palmer. Yazmyne confirms but she is told that Palmer is no longer in Snowpoint City; he's gone to a secret island, known as Fullmoon Island. Yazmyne does not know what that is but another man introduces himself as Junis. Junis explains that Fullmoon Island is a secret because it is a hidden, lost island. Yazmyne still does not understand and the man explains the legend of Cresselia and Darkrai, known as the Legendary Lunar Duo of Sinnoh. He then realizes that she must be an outsider and considering her powerful Pokemon, he recommends that she try competing in the Sinnoh League. Back in Twinleaf Town, the boys have waited for three hours for Jillian to get ready. Lisa decides to get her daughter when the three of them hear clumping noises. It is Jillian coming down the steps with a large suitcase. Lisa immediately confiscates the suitcase and gives Jillian a pre-packed bag of all the necessities. Jillian complains, saying she needs all that stuff; it has her make-up, dresses, and props her Contests. Cody then chimes in, believing that Jillian has decided to become a Top Coordinator. Jillian says she's been thinking about it, whether to compete in gym battles or contests, but after seeing her cousin battle Nick in an epic match of the Johto Grand Festival, she decided she had to compete in Contests. Cody says that match was only in the Top 16, but Ethan says that after the festival is was one of the most popularized battles when the festival ended. The battle was on relay across many TV stations and all across the internet as well. Lisa suggests her daughter try not to be too influenced be her cousin, so she can develop her own style of performance. Ethan calls Lisa on her true reaction as she was hoping Jillian could follow in her footsteps and become a trainer. However, Ethan says that he'll be competing in the Sinnoh League after earning eight badge, which brings tears to Lisa's eyes. Lisa then asks Cody what he will be doing. Cody has that he only wants to travel with his friends. He's not too big on Contests or Gym Battles but just meeting new people and capturing Pokemon. Lisa identifies that goal as that of a wandering trainer, who just wants to experience what comes his way, something she can full relate to. However, she turns herself back to the real subject, saying that Jillian does not need all of these fancy things. Jillian groans but acquiescence. Yazmyne and her Pokemon take a look around Snowpoint City, wondering what their net move will be. She came to Sinnoh to battle Palmer only ad intended to journey through Hoenn next, but she can't sit around and do nothing. She says she needs adventure. While she has her inner monologue, however, Yazmyne's Pokemon are playing in the snow, causing her to groan a little. At the breakfast table, Lisa presents the list of three Pokemon Professor Rowan has to offer, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Ethan says he was a fiery one like Chimchar. Jillian finds Chimchar to be cute but Piplup to be absolutely adorable. Cody says he never gave it much thought, but he'll go with Turtwig then. Major Events *Yazmyne arrives in Snowpoint City *Ethan, Cody, and Jillian are introduced and they begin their journey *Yazmyne learns that Palmer is no longer in Sinnoh *Jillian begins her journey with a Misdreavus Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Lisa *Junis *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra (Yazmyne's) *Ursaring (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Sneasel (Yazmyne's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Turtwig (picture) *Chimchar (picture) *Piplup (picture) *Cresselia (fantasy) *Darkrai (fantasy) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams